Jun: A Green Hornet Story
by JTheGreat88
Summary: When Britt Reid is endangered, Kato feels that there is no choice but to send his goddaughter to the more secure place he knows, with the Justice League. Through bickering, training, and looming threats, she just might find solace in our resident Birdboy!
1. New Arrivals

**Author's Note:** JTheGreat is BAAAACK! Update on this story might be a little lax until the summer since I'm all tangled up in judo, track, school, and boys ;). Please note that this _is_ a cross-over of _Young Justice_ and _The Green Hornet_, but I have categorized it in YJ because it mainly takes place in the DCU, and I'll probably get more traffic this way XD. This is sort of a prologue; and chapters will be longer later on. Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated. ENJOY :)!

**Jun: A Green Hornet Story**

**Chapter 1: New Arrivals**

"Augh!"

The Boy Wonder was oddly temperamental today, seeming more like Superboy than his usual persona of a light-hearted, witty teenager. He kept readjusting his civilian sunglasses so much that the others were sure the frames would snap. A loud metal piece blasted from his earphones as he paced the house. M'gann was feeling his distress, keeping herself busy and restraining herself from any accidental mind-reading by bustling around the kitchen with almost Kid Flash-esque agility, chattering endlessly to Superboy of the various goings-on of her favorite television programs. Kaldur busied himself with attempting to make a ship in a bottle, failing hilariously. Meanwhile, Wally West himself didn't care a bit as he flipped through a copy of _Popular Science_, which annoyed Artemis greatly.

"How are you _not_ feeling the tension?" She said, as she painstakingly polished her bow.

"I know exactly what's going on," he replied smugly, biting a chunk out of the granola bar in his hand. He had a pile of open wrappers on the cushion next to him, which he slid into the wastebasket before Robin could unleash more of his wrath.

"What?" Artemis wasn't one for acting civil with the speedster, but even she was curious.

"Robin's on his man-period!" He snorted, and deftly caught the throw pillows Artemis launched at his head. "But seriously, I do know."

"Wally, tell me or I swear I will put _that video_ on your school website for everyone to see." Her eyes narrowed.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. The reason Robin's so mood-swingy today is-"

Suddenly, the door droned in her cool female voice. "Recognized: Justice Ally Kato. Recognized: Jun B08."

The doors slid open, revealing a handsome Asian man, accompanied by a younger Asian girl. Her long dark hair swished behind her as she walked, her sneakers squeaking on the pristine Cave floor. All of Young Justice, save Robin, gathered to meet them.

"Okay, I was way off," Wally muttered.

Artemis quirked an eyebrow. "What did you _think_ was up with Robin?"

He shot her a sparkling smile. "I was thinking maybe his incredible attraction to my gorgeous face was becoming too much for him, and he was preparing to come out of the closet."

Before Artemis could think of a disparaging retort, Robin was sprinting into the front room, almost tripping over his own feet. He approached the man called Kato, who, instead of bowing like Wally would expect, smirked at the Boy Wonder's disheveled appearance. The girl, Jun, blushed ever-so slightly upon laying eyes on him. The feeling was mutual.

Robin cleared his throat, embarrassed. Jun giggled a bit. The team quieted, turning to their would-be leader. "Young Justice, this is Kato. He is a close friend to the Justice League. He designed and built the Batmobile, and works for the Reid family in LA."

"I made the coffee," Kato said with a chuckle.

Robin coughed nervously, silencing any preemptive laughter. "Anyway, he has something, um, someone, to share with us."

He edged to the side, letting Kato have the floor. He nudged Jun forward. "This is my goddaughter, Jun."

She started to bow, correcting herself with a curtsy, and finally settling with a weak wave. Wally grinned at her, resulting in a glare from Robin.

Kato continued. "She is from Shanghai, much like me. Her skills are impeccable. She has a lot to learn, but she shall be an invaluable component to your team."

Meanwhile, Jun looked incredibly uncomfortable with all the attention drawn towards her. Her gaze shifted constantly, finally settling on her Converse.

Kato felt her discomfort, and continued on, quicker. "She's already registered with the Justice League. My boss, Mr. Reid, is being hunted. I do not know if I can support her anymore, or if she safe in Los Angeles."

The odd group stood awkwardly in the main room until Kato finally nodded, as if thinking to himself.

"All right. I will go now." He kissed the top of Jun's head. She smiled at him reassuringly, but Kaldur could see tears glazing her brown eyes.

Kato handed her the rolling suitcase, the doors whooshing shut behind him.

Robin rushed to help her with her bags, much to the amusement of Superboy. Without the Boy Wonder in the room, the others were free to go about their business. Wally slung an arm around Jun's petite form.

"'Sup Jun? I'm Kid Flash. That's Superboy, Megan, Kaldur, and Artemis. The kid with the stick up his butt is Robin."

She smothered her laughter with a hand. "Does your teammate know he is treated with such disrespect?"

Kid Flash winked conspiratorially, shushing her and backing off as Robin reentered the room.

The Boy Wonder seemed to be back to his old self. He grinned at Jun. "How was the flight? Are you up for some training?"

She nodded, flushing a bit at Robin's coy expression. "Let me freshen up first, please."

He adjusted his glasses. "No problem. We all have to suit up, anyway." He gestured to Kaldur, who spoke with authority:

"Young Justice, meet back here in an hour."


	2. Ships in Bottles Are Moment Killers

**Author's Note:** Ooh, some actual training! Sorry if it seems as though I'm minimizing the roles of the other Young Justice members, but a mission chapter's coming up right after this where she'll be interacting with the rest of the team, sans Robin. So, enjoy the fluff now!

**Chapter 2: Ships in Bottles Are Moment-Killers**

Just as planned, the team met up and hour later, equipped in "hero garb". To ensure politeness, Jun arrived especially early. She was at a loss for wardrobe, finally settling on a ten-button black jacket, disguising her countenance with an eye mask and chauffeur's hat. She'd traded in her usual Chuck Taylors for thigh-high Converse with jewel-green laces.

"Nice pigtails. A little dorky for a superhero, don't you think?" The yellow-clad Kid Flash said, smirking.

She twanged one of the lightning-bolt fixtures on the sides of his head with her gloved hand, smiling. "I could say the same thing."

He laughed good-heartedly. "Just kidding, by the way. I think that hair's adorable for a little lady like you."

She rolled her eyes just as the others arrived. Robin tried to shield any annoyance he felt at the speedster's closeness to Jun, but everyone could feel his slight irritation. He subtly edged Kid Flash aside so he could be next to her. Wally was happy to oblige as they walked to the training room together.

Jun stared quizzically at Superboy. "If you did not change clothes, what were you doing for the past hour?"

He shrugged. "Scrapbooking," he deadpanned, not eager to make conversation.

She sobered from her good mood, absentmindedly playing with the strap of the pack on her belt. Megan sighed at Superboy, disappointed in his anti-social behavior. She thought he was doing so well.

Artemis decided it was her turn to fill the silence. "So, Jun, what's your shtick?"

Jun quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What's your power?"

Her expression remained confused. "I do not have any supernatural abilities."

Superboy grunted, expecting a long, shameful training session. Meanwhile, Artemis and Robin were more curious about the masked girl and how she would fare in combat. Kid Flash and Miss Martian were worried for the petite protégée. What if she got paired with Superboy?

Upon reaching the training room, Robin prepared to explain Jun's situation to the Black Canary. She held up a half-gloved hand to the Boy Wonder.

"Batman filled me in," she said. She reached out, firmly shaking Jun's hand. "You know what we're doing here, right?"

She shrugged. "I suppose I get to beat the pulp out of Kid Flash?" She'd grown quite accustomed to banter with Wally, seeing him almost as a brother.

Wally snorted. "Psh, yeah right! I can take her, Canary!"

She shook her head. "I'd rather she ease into fighting the powered kids. Robin, you're up!"

Robin blanched. Through everything, he'd never actually fought a girl in training. Worse, a girl who didn't know him very well. If he let her win, KF would never let him live it down. If he annihilated her, she might become afraid of him.

Finally, he decided. It would be the least socially-damaging if he beat her, but feigned effort in beating her. That is, if she was weak. The way her brow furrowed with the joy of a new challenge scared him just a bit.

"Yo, Robs?" Kid Flash was waving a hand in front of his masked face.

"Oh. Sorry. Spacing out today," he said with a forced chuckle. Black Canary shrugged, gesturing them onto the training area. She snapped her fingers.

"Begin."

Jun's eyes flashed open, and she ran with inconceivable agility up to Robin, striking in as many places and with as many limbs as possible. He had to duck to avoid a sneakered shoe knocking him upside his cranium. The Boy Wonder finally realized he had to be serious with her, and he deftly blocked her punches. She grabbed his arm, flipping him over her shoulder. His mind registered her throw, and he landed in a crouch. He swung a foot out behind him, knocking her off her feet. She slid on her gloved hands, cart-wheeling away. Much to Wally's dismay, she was wearing bicycle shorts under her plaid green skirt.

"Not bad, Boy Wonder," she huffed, muttering in Chinese. Through her physical wearing, she still had a coy smile on her face.

"Maybe you should just give up now," he replied with a wink.

"To quote many a wuxia film, 'That would disgrace my family.'" She unlatched her belt pack, grabbing a pair of wooden nunchuks. "I have throwing knives, but we wouldn't want to damage that face now, would we?" She returned the wink, charging once more.

Arm-guards met weaponry as the twosome battled on computerized floor. The other Young Justice members watched with intensity. Kid Flash even ignored the painful gnawing in his stomach, the granola bars long digested.

Jun finally made some sort of progress, connecting her slender fingers with a soft pressure point on his neck. Robin flinched, but quickly recovered. The grin was wiped from his face, and he finally realized he had to end this. She might hurt herself. Plus, he was bored!

Mustering up all the dregs of strength in his teenage frame, he body-slammed her with the might of a star football player at a bowl game.

Jun let out a noise that could only be described as a girlish squeal, her nunchuks skidding across the ground. She fell backward, Robin landing on top of her. Both their cheeks flushed Flash red as they realized he was straddling her in a most provocative fashion.

The computer pinged, lighting up the tiles in a silhouette around the distressed runner-up.

"Hey Mr. Hormones! You won already!" Wally yelled, earning a punch from Artemis.

Robin's pale blue eyes widened behind his mask. "Er, you did very well for your first try." He shakily stood, offering her a hand.

She steadied herself, brushing off her skirt. She was exhausted, but she managed a small smile. "You're not so bad yourself."

The Black Canary clapped her hands. "That was some excellent martial arts intuition, Jun." She clapped a hand on the combatant's back, smiling in a respectful fashion. Jun was sure it would be sore in the morning.

The pair managed to make their way to the viewing podium, without too much pain. Jun was proud to discover she had minimal body damage, besides intense soreness and a few bruises.

"Oh no. My nunchuks!" She frowned at herself, too tired to make a move for them.

Kid Flash, who was prepping to have a go at Artemis, picked them up off the battleground, throwing them her way. Little did he know, but he threw them a little too hard, the weapon swinging towards Jun's head like a flying guillotine.

Her eyes drooped shut, whereas Robin's shot open. He was used to heavy training like this, and was honestly, barely tired. He ran forward, grabbing the flying nunchuks in one hand and the fainting Jun in the other.

Kid Flash whooped from his battle-position. "Nice catch, Robs!" Ruffling his own red hair, he zipped towards Artemis Crock with a newfound fervor.

"Ai-ya!"

Jun woke with a start, almost banging her head on the headboard. She was still dressed in her smelly, wrinkled hero garb, minus her jacket, which hung on a chair at the desk. She recognized the area as her room in The Cave. Her mask and hat sat on a nightstand next to the bed, her tall sneakers on the carpet. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, her vision improved enough to recognize the silhouette of who appeared to be none other than the Boy Wonder himself.

"…Robin?" Her voice came out soft and mild, not at all glazed with the curiosity and playful sarcasm as it had, once before.

Robin stood at the window, which wasn't really a window at all, but a computer-like screen which simulated a view of Happy Harbor. Actual windows were too risky, but the Justice League wanted the teens to feel "at home".

He flashed his classic Robin grin, his dark bangs swept to the side. He was still dressed in his bright red uniform, his mask shielding any sign of actual civilian identity. "You're awake, huh?" He laughed a bit. "You were so tired you just passed out."

She started whimpering in Chinese, and Robin made a face. She explained, "I was not good…."

He laughed disbelievingly. "You were amazing out there! Well, for a beginner with no powers. And, for a girl." His expression assured her the sexist jibe was good-natured.

She smiled a bit. "Thank you. It wasn't a very rough life being a business heiress in Shanghai, so I had to train a lot with Kato after my mother died. I would tell him, in Chinese of course, 'I am an orphan, so I should be able to fight like one.'"

He nodded, deciding to traipse around the subject of her father. "You were aggressive. I didn't expect it at all." He laughed.

Her expression was bashful. "I am a lot of things you wouldn't expect, Boy Wonder."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while after. Robin held his tongue when conversational topics such as hacking and mechanics came up in his mind, as to not alienate or lower her opinion of him. Her hair was tangled and fell in her face, her countenance serene from sleep. And he realized that she looked very, _very_ pretty.

_Crash._

"Robin! Kid Flash broke my ship in a bottle!" Kaldur's livid voice rose from the main room, followed by more and more racket as the Atlantean reaped his revenge.

Robin chuckled. "I'd better take this." He stood to leave, taking a few steps. Without turning, he said, "By the way, you forgot these."

As the masked protégée exited the bedroom, he tossed a pair of wooden nunchuks behind him. This time, Jun caught them.

**Author's Note:** Like it? Love it? GOTTA HAVE IT? Review review review! The more you guys review the sooner the updates will come, and I've only had one so far, so this chapter's a blessing.


End file.
